Arguing and Singing
by KKfan4life
Summary: The Keepers take a short trip and get a surprise! Probably not what you think. Short oneshot. I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Team by Lorde! First fic!


**They're 16 here...first fic...enjoy!**

* * *

**Willa's POV**

Ugh. I love these guys, but they can be really annoying sometimes. Seriously, they're driving me crazy.

We're in Maybeck's van, driving to meet Wayne somewhere in Southern Florida. Everyone was bickering about something or another.

First, Charlene accused Maybeck of stealing the van. So that happened.

Then Philby, Finn and Amanda started arguing about something having to do with the DHI program or crossing over or something like that. Jess joined that argument shortly after it had begun.

So now I'm stuck in a cramped space with Maybeck and Charlene in the front seats, Maybeck driving, Jess sitting in the middle row at the window seat to my left, I'm sitting in the right window seat, and Finn is sitting in the very back, middle seat with Philby to his right and Amanda to his left. And they're all fighting. Very loudly. Like, right in my ear.

I pop in my earbuds and turn play my favorite song on my Ipod. Thank the Lord my Ipod volume turns up far enough to drown the others out.

**Amanda's POV**

"It'll be _way _too dangerous for you, Amanda!"

"Finn, I think my sister is perfectly capable of crossing over and patrolling if she wants to."

"Thank you!"

Philby was about to open his mouth to side with Finn again, but I heard something from the front seat and threw my water bottle at him.

"Shush!"

All three of the people involved in my argument looked at me curiously, but then they heard it too.

"We live in cities you'll never see onscreen

Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things

Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams

And you know we're on each other's team."

Willa was singing to whatever song was on her Ipod, and she was _good_. Like _wow_, she was good.

All four of us turned to stare at our friend, our expressions all different. I was just flat out _amazed_. I had never heard her sing before; she had always refused and told us she was "awful." Psh.

Jess looked puzzled or confused, like when she was in math class. Finn was staring at her, mouth ajar in awe. Philby looked like he had been struck by ten of Cupid's arrows. It was hilarious.

**Charlene's POV**

"_I didn't steal the van!"_

At first I was just teasing him, but he got all defensive. And so I got defensive, and we got into this whole argument.

I was about to retort, but then I heard something that made me think I was hallucinating.

"Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams

And you know we're on each other's team.

I'm kind of over getting' told to throw my hands up in the air

So there."

Maybeck must have not been hallucinating like I was, because he kept talking.

"Don't have another stupid comeback?"

No, the others stopped bickering as well. They heard it too.

"Good 'cause-"

"Shut up!" I slapped my hand over Maybeck's mouth,

We had just pulled into the parking lot, so it didn't affect his driving. He parked the car and we both turned to look at the sound at the same time.

**Willa's POV**

"Shards beneath our feet

But it wasn't my fault

Everyone's competing…"

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up. The car had stopped, and all of my friends were staring at me. Oh no…

I took my earbuds out sheepishly and asked, "I was singing out loud wasn't I?"

All of their faces answered my question. I face-palmed.

"Sorry for probably breaking all of your guys' eardrums…"

I slumped in my seat a little bit.

**Jess' POV**

What?

"What are you talking about? That was amazing!"

Willa cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously Wills," said Amanda, "you can _really sing!_"

"I don't know what you lunatics are talking about, but I _can't_ sing and you'll probably never get to hear me sing again, so unless one of you got me recorded or something you'll never get anyone else's opinion and I will continue to assume you've all lost it."

My sister perked up. "I actually did get it on tape!"

"Nice!" Charlie shouted.

"Ugh. I hate you all."

Willa opened the van door and climbed out, leaving us all staring at the spot she had previously occupied.

**Sorry if it wasn't that good. Please review!**


End file.
